


Yours, Endlessly

by doctorjimin (hyucklees)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/doctorjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of seventeen/reader oneshots designed specifically for non-cis/non-straight fans who have a hard time finding representation in kpop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> these were inspired by DJ (mallcopdino on tumblr), but i hope everyone can enjoy them :) they will be coming out one at a time, starting from the oldest member and working down to the youngest, then the cycle may restart ^^ have a nice day!

"Oh, don't worry," he says, walking up behind you in the mirror and laying his head on your shoulder. "You look perfect, as always. And I like the way that shirt looks on you."

 

It was hard not to blush at the way Seungcheol had always talked to you, treating you like royalty and calling you the best thing to have ever happened to him. No matter what he said, though, you still always felt like there was room for you to improve. He deserved nothing less than perfect, you were sure of it.

 

"If you can't decide on an outfit, we might miss our reservations," Seungcheol tells you in a sing-songy voice, burying his face into your neck. "Our first anniversary only comes once, dear. And I think you look more stunning right now than you ever have."

 

"Fine, fine, we can go." You turn around, looking down at your outfit one more time. "Are you sure that this looks fancy enough? It's a pretty nice restaurant and I don't want us to look like we don't know what we're doing and is there a dress code here? Maybe I should just change before we--"

 

Seungcheol grabs your hands and pulls your body flush against him, giggling at your startled expression as you stumble into him. He leans down and pecks your lips just for a moment, unable to contain his smile.

 

"Like I said, perfect. Now let's go before they give our table to someone else, yeah?"

  
He grabs your hand and leads you towards the door before you have the time to reconsider, and he can't help but smile because the last year with you was more than he could have ever dreamed of.


	2. Jeonghan

“But I don’t wanna get up!” You whined into the pillow as Jeonghan shook your shoulder lightly. It was just past dawn, and the sun was waking up along with you.

"But you promised we would go hiking today, baby," Jeonghan said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He was much more of a morning person than you, and although it was admirable, you wished he would let you sleep until noon like you wanted to.

You groan as you sit up, your hair sticking up in all directions, your eyes not even open yet. He laughs at your state, messing up your hair even more as he ruffled it with his fingers. You just scrunch up your nose in response, getting out of bed and walking over to your dresser to get ready.

"Get out for a minute," you say, not even bothering to look up from picking out your clothes, "I need to get changed."

"Oh please, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before," Jeonghan pouts, stretching out on the bed and making it evident that he wasn't leaving.

You looked down at the clothes in your hand, then back at Jeonghan, and you spawned a plan. You grabbed a spare shirt from the drawer, throwing it quickly and hitting Jeonghan square in the face with it before running out of the room, giggling.

He gets up quickly, running out into the living room after you, soon chasing you through the whole house, always just steps behind you. You squeal as he gets closer, picking up your speed, determined to win.

You duck into a room and shut the door, leaning up against it to stop him from opening. You lock it shut, changing your clothes quickly, slightly out of breath from the chase around the house. After a few minutes, and not a single sound from Jeonghan, you peek just for a second out into the hallway.

You tiptoe quietly into the hallway, looking around for any signs of Jeonghan, sure that you had won. You sigh happily, confident in your small victory for the day.

Just then, Jeonghan grabs you around the waist from behind, lifting you into the air as you laugh and kick the air.

"Put me down!" You laugh, protests growing weaker as he carries you back to the bedroom where you were before, dropping you down onto the bed.

Confused, you look up at him, and he lays down next to you, reaching out his arms for you to come closer. You scoot in closer to him, curling up in his arms.

"I changed my mind," he says, nuzzling the top of your head with his nose. "We can go hiking tomorrow. I wanna go back to sleep."


End file.
